


I don't give a fuck about you anyways, who ever said I give a shit 'bout you?

by Religious_Sin



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: ;-;, F/M, Original Character(s), RIP, The Last Hope, To me anyway, hawkfrost is mean, i love her but.., idk what this is, im sorry, ivypool dies, like this, my bby ivypool, this is sad, why am i doing tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Religious_Sin/pseuds/Religious_Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know I give a fuck about you everyday<br/>Guess it's time that I tell you the truth<br/>If I share my toys, will you let me stay?<br/>Don't want to leave this play date with you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't give a fuck about you anyways, who ever said I give a shit 'bout you?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright hi i'm writing this because I re-read the last hope and it was really sad.... and Hawkfrost and Ivypool are adorable so eeeeee even though Hawkfrost kills Ivypool in this ;-; Also im bad at writing so ehhh...

Ivypool woke in the Dark Forest with a sigh. Every night new wounds would form, not just metaphorically.  
  
It was all because of  _him._  
  
Why did she love him?  
  
He was cruel and abusive. Blood thirsty, ambitious, horrible. Yet here she was risking her life every night just to see someone who was going to be killed soon. The final battle was coming, and every cat was on edge.   
  
She sighed and shook out her silver pelt and started padding towards one of the clearings. 

As she emerged into the clearing, an icy gaze met her sapphire eyes. "Where were you?" and enraged voice hissed. "I was at the gathering... Sorry for bei-" "Sorry doesn't cut it. You can't be in 2 clans at once. Make a choice Ivypool." She glared at her paws. "I love you Hawkfrost, but I love Thunderclan too and I can't leave." He hissed angrily and stalked over to her. She felt Blossomfalls worried gaze on her back. "I'll kill you myself if you don't choose soon." Hawkfrost growled in her ear, his tail entwining with hers.   
  
\--Later that night--   
  
Hawkfrost's eyes were firmly locked on Ivypool's. It was like they were having a staring contest. A very intimidating staring contest. "The time has come. Choose Ivypool. The Dark Forest or Thunderclan?" Ivypool could swear her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She pressed her flank against Hawkfrost and sighed. "I choose The Dark Forest." A wild grin spread across Hawkfrost's face. "Good. Now don't fight me.." "What?" a second after Ivypool said that, she went flying. She landed against the cold, soggy ground. Two paws were quickly pressed on her back as jaws locked around her neck. She breathed heavily, panic surging through her.  
  
Her instincts urged her to fling him off her, and that's what she did. She flung him off her back and immediately stood up. "I told you not to fight me." He sneered. "I was just following my instincts." "Well don't follow them!" he barked at her. He slammed into her once more but she only skidded across the clearing. "You chose The Dark Forest!" "I change my mind! I want to be in Thunderclan!" she growled. "You can't make up your mind,can you?" he breathed as a smirk crossed his face.  
  
"No, I can't." she hissed angrily. Suddenly claws met her nose and blood spurt everywhere. She was temporally blinded by pain. While all she saw was black, she was knocked down. You could hear muscle clacking against the cold floor. Claws were flying as blood flew everywhere. Hawkfrost stumbled back as she landed a blow above his eye. She quickly got to her paws and charged at him, knocking him back. He raked his claws across her flank and she sprung at him, pinning him down. Hawkfrost churned his paws against her stomach. She ignored the pain, but before she could deliver the killing blow Hawkfrost's hind legs forcefully hit her stomach, and she went flying.  
  
"You think you can beat me? I'm older and more intelligent than you, kit." he laughed. "You trained me to well, Hawkfrost. I know all your moves." she mumbled. "That's why we were mates." fast as a fly, Hawkfrost's claws collided with her chest. Blood gargled in her throat and dripped onto the ground. She let out a faint yelp and fell to the ground. The only thing she was thinking about right now was what Hawkfrost had said. Were mates.  _Were_ mates. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and everything was black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short but eh I like how this turned out idk  
> *************  
> Hawkfrost is a dick


End file.
